Standoff (level)
Standoff is a Halo 3 multiplayer map released through downloadable content on December 11, 2007. Widely billed as the spiritual successor to Blood Gulch and Coagulation, Standoff is nonetheless dissimilar in many ways, being smaller in surface area, with larger, more labyrinthine bases. It also has a similar division of power weapons, with both sides starting with Rocket Launchers. Each base has quick access to a warthog out front,http://nikon.bungie.org/bwu/index.html?item=154 and a Spartan Laser in the middle. Ideal for large objective games, Standoff was formerly known as Jodrell Bank. This refers to the massive radio dishes in the map's background, which are based on the similarly huge radio telescopes at Jodrell Bank Observatory in Macclesfield, England. As revealed in the RvB video,"DIY," the bases will have a switch that opens up windows on the bases, and a "rear entrance." The map is set on a peninsula surrounded by cliffs on three sides and on the fourth there is a single gate, because of the large satellite dishes in the distance and many signs in this area is presumed to be a UNSC communications center and a highly secure facility. There are three missile silos in three edges of the map with the two large bases on either side of them and in between them still is a slight dip with clumps of rocks shielding the two bases from direct fire. The bases themselves are extremely large compared to the ones of previous maps and have several main rooms with smaller rooms and exits branching off them. There is a switch inside each base that opens the windows to allow vision and also opens an automatic doorway allowing people in and out. In Capture the Flag games and Assault this doorway is often used as an escape route and tactics include either waiting the bomb carrier outside the door while another player opens the door or having the flag carrier run towards a waiting Warthog outside the entrance. Both prove effective. On top of the bases are several fortifications along with Mongooses and a single Machine Gun Turret behind sandbags, these serve to discourage attackers along with the presence of the Spartan Laser. There is also an active camo power up near both bases, next to each teams rocket launcher, and when used effectively one can get in to a base take everyone out and get the objective in or out. Note that the rockets have been reduced to one clip in order to make the map more balanced. The two base each contain battle rifles, grenades, a brute shot, a mauler, an assault rifle, and a shotgun. There are also two needlers near the bubble shield (one for each missile silo) and a few spikers scattered around the map. Trivia *Bungie has said that there will be a Special Secret Forge Item that players can use on this map. The item has been confirmed to be a Soccer Ball, but it is included on all of the new maps, not exclusive to Standoff. *Looking at the scenery in the distance (specifically the radio antennae on the hills towards the moon), this map appears to be in the same general region as High Ground. *The map was codenamed Bunker World and Jodrell Bank (in reference to the satellite dishes) by Bungie. *The closest satellite dish moves every now and then. *This level does not contain the Sniper Rifle in default settings. The only other map without a sniper as default is Epitaph. *There are two easter eggs in Standoff: Chris Carney's face is on the moon if you can zoom into it close enough. Also, if a player zooms in on the satellite dish on the far right, an image of Travis Brady (3D artist) can be seen standing on one of its platforms. *There are birds that fly overhead on this map that appear to be some form of swallow. *As a UNSC Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Base, missiles can be seen launched from other bases in the hills, fly overhead, and disappear behind the hills on the opposite side of the map from their launch site. *When the bunkers windows are open if you look on the screen that says perimeter breached there is a seventh column in the middle of the screen. *If you look closely at the roughly rectangular structures surrounding the missile tube covers, there is a sign on the back of that says "DANGER HEAT VENTS (picture of a flame in a red triangle, a hazard sign)" and at the very bottom of the sign, it says "if you can read this you are too close". *Because of the huge satelite dishes, it can be assumed that Halo: Combat takes place in this region. *If you put snipers on the map in Forge, and zoom in toward the closest satellite dish, there is a small person standing by the railing looking out toward the map. *The map appears to be in the same location as the video Halo:Landfall due to the design of the bunkers and the satelite dishes, though this unclear. *The background at the cliffs have resemblance to the planet, Harvest. Sources Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels